


Heaven Can Wait

by Macremae



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Eiffel has a sister, M/M, Purgatory, post/during Do No Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the crew fights for his life, Eiffel is visited by his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of both the headcanon that Eiffel had at least one sister, and a picture I posted on tumblr.

_Heaven_ , Eiffel thought, _was extremely disappointing_. 

There were no pearly gates, no friends and family waiting to meet him, not even a lasenge or two (because damn his throat hurt like hell). Come to think of it, shouldn’t there be no pain? Apparently not, as his whole body felt like it had been run over by a cement mixer.

Then there was the issue of the setting. There was no way in hell Eiffel was spending eternity in his family’s old New York apartment. The place was as crappy as he remembered, with its grimy appliances, complete lack of organization and the all-too-familiar stench of exhaust fumes and sour milk. 

The Hephaestus seemed like Elysium compared to this, even if it did contain his least favorite person in the world. No- wait, persons. Definitely persons. 

Obviously.

“Okay, can I get a refund or something? ‘Cause this is a pretty lame excuse for paradise.” he said aloud.

“Good thing it’s not.” came an amused voice from behind him.

Eiffel whipped around, his expression quickly moving from startled to disbelieving once he saw who it was. His breath caught in his throat.

“Bella?”

His sister smiled. “Hola Murci . Didn’t expect to see you this soon.”

Eiffel rushed forward, throwing his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest. “Oh my god.” he breathed. “Oh my god I’ve missed you so much, you have no idea.”

Bella rested her hands just below his shoulders, hugging him back. “I missed you too Doug. You’ve done such an amazing job. Mama and I are so proud of you.”

Eiffel pulled away. “Mama? She made it too?”

“Yes, I helped guide her. Thank you, by the way, for adding those Friends DVDs to the altars. Truly a wonderful show.”

“Glad you liked ‘em. One question though.” Eiffel replied, pushing himself up onto the kitchen counter (ow ow ow why did he do that ow). “Am I dead?”

“I’ll explain later.” Bella said, “for now, let’s just talk.”

Eiffel raised an eyebrow. “But aren’t I supposed to be, well, dying right now?”

“We have time. You’re going to be out for a while.”

He shrugged. “Fair point. Okay then, so the afterlife is a thing?” Bella nodded. “Yes, it’s very nice. Of course, you have to go through various trials of unimaginable difficulty to get there, but nice all the same.”

“Neat. And you’ve been watching over me from there?”

“On occasion. There is no way to view the living full time, I just check in when I can. We have a lot to catch up on.”

So Eiffel told his dead sister the tale of how he was currently dying from a corpocratic virus, and the events that had lead up to that.

“Moral of the story: never trust a Russian.”, he concluded.

It was Bella’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, he was the one who put the great big deadly thing in me in the first place. Not a great foundation for trust. That and he attempted to, and succeeded in, killing two other crew members. ”

“Odd though, how quickly he slipped back into the old dynamic, don’t you think?”

Eiffel shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. Sure, he was okay before the Great Christmas Clusterfuck, but that was probably just an act.”

“From what you’ve told me, he isn’t a particularly good actor. Could it maybe be that he’s not _all_ bad?”

“Bella, just because you have a tragic backstory doesn’t mean your actions are justified. Cool motive, still murder.”

“I’m not trying to justify his actions, I’m trying to guide you toward a revelation a little quicker.”

“What revelation?”

Bella gave Eiffel her I-know-something-you-don’t smile. “As of this moment, your friends have done all that they can. Your condition isn’t critical; now it’s just a waiting game. And right now, Dr. Untrustable and Captain Lovelace are having a little chat I think might be f interest to you.

She waved her hand, and the air in front of them began to ripple. Shapes appeared, the tall, curvy form of Lovelace, and Hilbert, kneeling next to a cot, upon which was Eiffel’s body.

Lovelace finished saying something about history, and Hilbert turned away. She peered closer at his face and asked, 

“Have you been crying?”

Hilbert removed his glasses and wiped his face on his sleeve. Eiffel frowned. “But, why would he be-”

Bella shushed him, and turned his attention back to the scene, where Lovelace was smiling cruelly. 

“Oh, oh this is rich. You actually- you went and-" she snorted and shook her head.

"Dear God, I can't believe it. You pick the one person who you think no one will miss, who you purposely turn into a science experiment, and you go and fall in love with him."

Eiffel’s mouth dropped open. “No way.”

Bella continued to smile serenely and nodded. “Yes way.”

“She’s bluffing, she has to be! There’s no possible… He can’t…”

His gaze dropped to his lap. “Why would he care?”

“With you Murci, it’s hard not to. You tend to endear yourself to people.”

“But love? Me? And Hilbert? Nope, sorry, 404 page not found.”

“Then why is he crying again?”

Eiffel’s head jerked up abruptly. Indeed, Hilbert was curled up beside him, shaking as clumps of water floated into the air above him. 

“And now comes the time to make your choice.” Bella said. “You can pass on to the land of the dead, with me as your guide of course, and leave your rather awful situation behind. Or…” She paused and looked back at the image. “you could return. You’d be in terrible pain, danger and suffering, but there is the chance of you making it back to Earth, as well as mending your relationship with the doctor. The choice, mi hermano, is up to you.”

Eiffel looked at his sister, resplendent and peaceful, offering him a way out. It certainly would be a hell of a lot better than his current situation. No one back home would even miss him.

He wasn’t back home though. He was on the Hephaestus, and on there, there were people who would miss him. Mikowski, Hera, and maybe even Hilbert. His friends.

“The Hephaestus.” he said determinedly. “Wrong as I think I am, they just might need me. God knows I need them.”

Bella smiled and took his rough, scarred hands in her soft ones. “You were always so noble Doug. You never believed me, but you still are.”

Then there was a bright flash, and then nothing.

\--

The cement mixer sensation was nothing compared to this.

There were many words Eiffel could use to describe his current state, but it was best summed up in a loud, profanic, OW.

Unfortunately, his vocal chords didn’t seem to be working, and even then his throat hurt way too much to do anything other than breathe. Fuck breathing by the way. Ow: Part Two.

As a feeling other than pain returned to his body, Eiffel felt something warm and firm in his hand and laced in between his fingers. He forced his eyes open and looked around.

Hilbert’s lab. Yeesh, now there were a couple of bad memories. He was lying on one of the cots, several blankets tucked around him. It looked like someone had rifled through the cabinets and drawers, as many were strewn open carelessly. 

Eiffel glanced to his left, and saw Hilbert, wiping at his eyes again. Eiffel’s hand was clutched firmly in his, the owner of which squeezed slightly.

Hilbert quickly looked up, a corner of his mouth turning upward for a millisecond.

“Officer Eiffel, good to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

 _This_ thought Eiffel, _was an extremely stupid question_ , so he answered it with a scratchy moan.

“Would be folly to expect better. That you are not dead is gift in itself.”

“Aw, Hilbert, didn’t know I was a gift to you.” Eiffel managed to croak out.

Hilbert blushed slightly and quickly looked away. “Yes, well, would not be standing here if you were dead. Is mutually beneficial.”

Eiffel smiled, instantly regretted it, and continued to do so. “Whatever you say doc, whatever you say.”


End file.
